What Lies Within
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: An abandoned 'Haunted Mansion' on the other end of L.A. takes a liking to the guys of Big Time Rush and their friends. The horrific past of the spirits of Avalonia have not been laid to rest, and the ten teenagers are about to face their doom. CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. The Gates of Avalonia

Logan sighed as he packed another shirt into the small backpack that sit on his bed. "Will you relax! Besides you don't believe in ghosts anyway! So, why are you worrying so much?" Kendall said from across the shared bedroom that they had in apartment 2J. Before Logan could answer Carlos burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Who's ready for a road trip!" he shouted.

"Its not a road trip! We are going to a haunted house, on the other side of California!" Logan protested.

"Logan, it will be fine. The Jennifer's, Jo and Camille are coming with us!" Kendall tried to convince.

"Thats what I'm afraid of" Logan muttered under his breathe and followed his two friends out the door.

"Why can't I come?"

"Katie you are way to young!" James explained to the whinging girl.

"This is stupid! I am way mature than all four of you! Well, except Logan" Katie proclaimed.

"Katie for the last time! You are not going! A haunted mansion is not a place for little girls!" Mrs Knight said frustration starting to come through her voice.

"Can we just go already! The girls are going to get annoyed!" Carlos whined and Katie sighed in defeat.

"Yeah lets go" James smiled and high fived Carlos as they walked out the front door.

"See ya' mum!" Kendall smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before following James and Carlos out.

"Bye mamma Knight!" Logan waved and followed Kendall when he stopped suddenly when he felt a tug on his arm. Logan looked at Mrs Knight who's eyes were filled with concern. "Mrs Knight?" Logan questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Please, be careful. Look after them, I know I can rely on you, to stop them from doing anything stupid" Mrs Knight said firmly. Logan looked away and sighed.

"You can count on me Mrs Knight" Logan assured her.

"Im glad, now go and have fun. Don't let me ruin your fun. Please, Logan. Remember to have fun" Mrs Knight said as she watched Logan walk out.

* * *

Logan finally got downstairs to see the whole gang down there, but the only problem was. Kendall and Jett were standing there arguing, Logan sighed, already he had to do something. "Whats the problem?" Logan asked standing in-between Jett and Kendall.

"He's coming" Kendall said coldly.

"This place you're going to, is the talk of the palmwoods. I will not miss out" Jett stated not giving up.

"Look, if Jett wants to come then fine. Just stay away from each other okay?" Logan said firmly and Kendall and Jett sighed in defeat. Agreeing with the conditions.

"Thank you Logan" Jo spoke up walking beside him to the car, glaring daggers at her co-star and boyfriend. "You're not so fond of going to a haunted house either, right?" Jo spoke up and Logan looked at her and smiled.

"At least, someone figured it out" Logan scoffed.

"Don't worry, neither am I. But you know Kendall, when it come to safety he's a good listener and he won't let anything happen to us" Jo assured him and Logan nodded and got into the drivers seat.

"Okay so it going to take a while to get there and once we start we aren't going back. SO last chance to back out" Kendall exclaimed looking at Jett.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jett yelled.

"Shut up! You both have to accept the fact that you will have to spend the next two days together!" Jo screamed from the front seat beside Logan.

"Okay. Now that, thats over. All the Jennifers?"James spoke up.

"Here" the three said in unison

"Camille and Jo?"

"Here" Camille smiled.

"I never left" Jo smiled turning around.

"Jett"

"I am ready to face these ghosts"

"Me and Carlos, check" James scribbled on the pice of paper. "Kendall?"

"Here"

"Logan?" James smiled as he asked for the final person. "Loges? Logan!" James called out.

"What? Oh yeah, here. Sorry" Logan quickly answered and put the keys in the ignition.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Jo spoke up in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. just distracted" Logan shrugged and he started the car and headed to the highway.

Most of the time, the dance music was loud, as they danced and sung in the car. Logan keeping his eyes narrowed on the road. While everyone had fun screaming and jumping.

The Jennifers having singing competitions with James, while Camille and Kendall were making the best dramatic face, as Carlos and Jett watched and laughed. Jo sat in the front seat singing and dancing with the music.

* * *

Finally Logan saw the exit sign for their destination and sighed in relief. He was getting tired and he just wanted to sit down and relax. The words of Mrs Knight running through his mind, 'Please, Logan. Remember to have fun'. Logan mentally shook his head and forced a smile, finally feeling himself loosen up a bit.

Logan stopped in front of the gates and leaned forward and peered up at the extremely tall black gates. By now it was getting close to sunset and Logan thought it would be best, to get everything ready.

"Alright we're here! Lets just get inside" Logan announced as he turned down the volume.

The nine friends climbed out of Mrs Knights mini van and breathed in the thick misty air. They continued to pull out their things and they all stood in front of the gates in a horiztonal line staring up at the large gates.

The black gates stood tall and at the very tip there were spikes, surrounding the house was a tall think brick fence. Little markings were imprinted on the gate and in the centre were a couple of words. "What does it say?" the blonde Jennifer spoke up, narrowing her eyes at the words.

Carlos shrugged and leaned closer inspecting it. "The Gates of Avalonia" Carlos said slowly running his finger along the writing.

"Or better yet, the most haunted place in L.A." Camille shrugged.

"Lets go!" Kendall shouted with a smile and pushed on the gates, pushing them open.

"Kendall be careful" Jo spoke up, clinging close to behind him.

"Wait! Wait!" Blonde Jennifer spoke up. "Lets keep this interesting" she smirked.

"Okay, how!?" Carlos replied intrigued.

"We will have a bet" the curly haired Jennifer declared.

"Who ever, says they want to leave first, has to give everybody twenty dollars" brown haired Jennifer explained.

"But they have to say they want to leave. Doesn't matter how they say it, as long as they say it" Blonde Jennifer smirked.

"You're on" Kendall smirked and everyone except Jo and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Lets just get inside" Logan rolled his eyes and walked forward. Suddenly the group became really close, as they walked down the track towards the haunted house. The sound of strange animals were heard, at each side.

"Does anyone want to leave yet?" Carlos spoke up chuckling. Everyone gave there own reply of 'no' to Carlos and he just chuckled more.

Carlos was the daredevil, this was going to be easy, well for him anyway. James would definitely be some competition, but maybe it wouldn't hurt if they had an allience. For now, Carlos was just going to have a good time.

A sudden loud crack echoed over the front yard and the spaces between people suddenly disappeared and they all stopped and stared from the direction the sound came from. "What was that?" Camille whispered, gripping onto Kendall tighter, but letting go when Kendall gave her a strange look.

"Probably something falling out of the tree" Logan tried to be logical, pulling Jo closer to protect her. Logan looked at Jo who smiled in appreciation, but Logan slightly let go when he realised what he was doing.

"Lets just get inside" Jett spoke up, pushing the people in front of him closer to the entrance of the house.

It was about a hundred metre walk, but it took longer than usual, because of the slow movement and the area getting darker, quicker than they expected. When they finally got to the front porch, most people shoulders slumped and they relaxed, taking in there surroundings.

"Man, this place looks old" Jett kicked some dead leaves off the porch scowling at the place.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come" Kendall snorted, finding the key in his bag. He pulled it out, sticking it into the hole and turning it quickly and the door creaked open, revealing a huge staircase to walk up as soon as you entered. The floor beneath was wooden, but covered as much as possible in old fashioned rugs. The place looked like a dust catcher and an orphanage for road kill.

"When was the last time someone was here?" Jo asked peering inside.

"The government said about fifty years" Kendall said in wonder, poking his head in a little, searching with his eyes.

"And how is it you managed to get this place?"

"A few phone calls and the mention that I was from Big Time Rush. The money? Well thats a different story entirely" Kendall explained, finally walking in.

On the left side of the house, stood a large table, that looked to be about a couple of metres long. It looked old and chipped, with candle holders sitting in the middle, with spiderwebs entangled all around. "To be honest this place is actually quite beautiful" Camille smiled lost in the image of her surroundings.

"You can't be serious?" Curly haired Jennifer scoffed. "Its old and dirty, definitely not appropriate to sleep here" she cringed.

"Well too bad, I am not driving back. You had your chance to leave, what did you expect in a haunted mansion?" Logan finally speaking out.

"Oh and remember the bet?" Carlos leaned closer to her, with a smirk.

"How could she forget? We are going to take all of you down" Blonde Jennifer smiled, sticking up for her friend.

"Can we just set up now?" Logan spoke up getting annoyed with waiting.

"Yeah, Logan's right. The sooner we get set up, the sooner we can relax" Jo agreed, following Logan into the room on the right, which was obviously the lounge room.

Everyone followed and began to put their stuff down, laying down places to sit or lay, so that when they went to sleep, it was all there. "So we all agreed we sleep here?" Kendall spoke up, making sure everyone was happy and every nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the Jennifers spoke up.

"What! Whats is it! A ghost!" James stood up racing over.

"I have no cellphone service!" she stared at James in disbelief.

"Jennifer, I told you that was going to happen. The closest thing of technology we have that is useful, is the battery powered dock and iPod" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You did not mention, no cellphones!" she squealed.

"Not directly, but I made it obvious!" Kendall explained.

"This is officially sucks!" she spat and sat down on a pillow pouting.

"Whats the history behind this place?" Logan wondered looking up the stairs.

"I was waiting for that question" Camille smiled, still rummaging through her bag.

"Im serious, Kendall said this place was haunted. So what happened? To the people?" Logan said walking closer to everybody.

"Well….another funny story behind that" Kendall chuckled. "The women said that it was best that we learn when we got here. We would learn as we go, she didn't need to tell me anything" Kendall looked at Logan who was frowning.

"I don't like the sound of that" Logan muttered.

"Logan, its anything, it makes it more mysterious" Carlos smiled.

"Carlos, did you just say mysterious?" Logan raised his eyebrows and everyone laughed.

"I googled ghost stuff and they mentioned that word a lot! So, I just used it! You learn a lot when you read!" Carlos explained.

"Of course Carlos. Of course" Camille nodded laughing.

* * *

_**Well hello there! I though I might try something different! A ghost story! Haunted Mansion, a bunch of our **_**_favourites and only one survivor EEEP SPOILER ALERT! But ugh, please enjoy and review, things heat up in the second chapter!_**

**_Tahnee xx_**


	2. You, JUST GOT PRANKED!

After they had all set up, they put the iPod on the dock and put it up nice and loud. Every single one of them, were jumping around dancing, even Logan. Hands high above their heads, shouting and screaming with joy.

The joy lasted for about an hour and a half when a sudden loud crash was heard from the top of the stairs. James leaned forward and turned the iPod down and listened closely as did everyone else. "What was that?" Jo murmured still staring at the direction of the sound.

"Lets go check it out" Carlos murmured his voice sounding like he was in a daze.

"I'm in" James smiled grabbing a torch and walking to the tip of the stairs.

James and Carlos walked in front, the Jennifers and Jett hot on their tails, while Kendall and Camille stood behind, and Jo and Logan hesitated before following. Finally the group had formed together and they all stared up the stairs. "Who's gonna go first?" Jo murmured standing tightly in-between Kendall and Logan.

"James and I will go" Carlos shrugged and pressed on up the stairs, with James following without hesitation.

The eight others huddled close together, the three extra boys standing in front of the group of girls that watched the boys walk up the stairs with confidence. Finally James and Carlos reached the top and James shone the torch around to get a good look.

From what he could see there were four corridors. One directly in front, two at either side of them and one behind that you had to travel a large oval around the staircase. As they looked around, they noticed a lot of useless antiques sitting around covered in thick layers of dust and cobwebs. Carlos coughed and covered his nose and breathed through his sleeve. "So dusty" Carlos moved his hand in attempt to move away the dust in the air.

"Its not so bad" James tried to stifle his coughs, but as he finished his sentence the torch light suddenly flicked off. "What the fuck!" James screamed and began to bash the torch in attempts to turn it back on.

"James? Carlos? You okay?" Kendall called out, but all he could hear was the hand slapping the torch.

When the torch light flickered back on, a huge sigh of relief left James lips and he shone the light at Carlos. "You okay?" he asked for only Carlos to hear.

"Just fine, you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah"

"James Carlos? You guys okay?" Kendall called out.

"We're fine Kendall. The torch just must be faulty" James shrugged. "You know, we haven't really explored this place" James wondered continuing to shine his torch around.

"Whats up there?" Logan asked.

"There are four corridors" James explained.

"Hold on we will get some torches and we will come up! Stay there!" Logan explained and the other followed him and got their torches from bags.

"James, do we ever do what Logan says?" Carlos said in a classic tone with an evil smile.

"No, but I really don't think we should not listen to him now" James suggested.

"So what? There was a bang up stairs and the torch light went out. How much worse could it possibly get?" Carlos mocked.

"A lot worse. Remember we watched that ghost movie the other day? Everyone like died!" James explained.

"James even I'm smart enough to know it wasn't real! The only scary movie Ive ever been scared of was the Blair Witch Project! Plus we watched that when we were like thirteen!-" Carlos explained before continuing. "-Look, ill make you a deal, mmk? We will go just over there-" Carlos pointed to the corridor across from them. "-have a look around and they will find us easily!" Carlos crossed his arm impressed with his plan. James sighed, looking from Carlos to the corridor back to Carlos and the corridor again. "Well?" Carlos pressured James.

"Ugh fine! But we don't go down the corridor" James agreed rolling his eyes.

"Great!" Carlos cheered and began to go the right side, making his way around. James rolled his eyes once again and followed gently behind.

* * *

"Okay so everyone brought at least one flashlight for themselves, right?" Logan double checked as he pulled his out and shined it on the others.

"Yeah I brought one, except it doesn't have any batteries" the blonde Jennifer bit her lip with guilt and mimed 'sorry' with her mouth.

"Jennifer! We need as many flashlights as we can!" Kendall said annoyed.

"Im sorry okay! I haven't needed a flashlight since I was a kid! I was surprised we even had some! I didn't think I would need to check it!"

"You need to see if the batteries work!" Camille sighed turning on her and shining it around.

"Camille! We need it for later! Just in case!" Logan pushed it down clicking the switch which turned it off.

"Well sorry! I haven't done this since I was like twelve, so cut me some slack" Camille explained to the panicky Logan.

"Lets just get to James and Carlos before they do something stupid" Jo quickly cut in and Logan smiled nodding.

"Agreed, who knows what they can do"

"Its been five minutes" Camille whined.

"You don't know James and Carlos like I do"

"I know them well enough"

"Camille's right, I'm sure James and Carlos can handle five minutes" Kendall cut in-between Logan and Camiile.

"Ive known James and Carlos for a while and I agree with Logan. They can be pretty wild" Jo added and Camille stared at Jo evilly while Logan did the same to Kendall.

The Jennifers and Jett just stood there in complete silence. Feeling the awkward feeding off them like they were hyenas for a lion. "Alright thats enough!" Curly haired Jennifer shouted over the semi fight and everyone stopped and stared at her. "It doesn't matter what James and Carlos, do and don't do. Lets just go for the sake of looking around!" she huffed and everybody stared at her taking in her words before beginning to shuffle their feet towards the staircase.

Kendall and Jett were pushed to the front, the Jennifers in there little three form behind them, with Jo and Camille clinging onto Logan behind the Jennifers. "What the hell?" Kendall stopped and shone his torch at the spot James and Carlos should be at.

"I told them not to move!" Logan whined.

"James? Carlos?" Camille called out, but no answer.

"James and Carlos! You better show yourselves right now!" Brown haired Jennifer called out.

"Keep going" Jett said and walked forward.

Eventually the eight of the stood at the top of the staircase shining their torches around, looking for any sign of the one half of Big Time Rush. "Guys whats that?" Jo said pointing to the other end of the staircase. Kendall turned around and shined his torch down that way and gasped when they saw a leg laying, leaving the body half hidden behind the wood of the stair rail.

"Carlos? James?" Kendall murmured slowly heading towards the mysterious foot.

The seven of them watched as Kendall approached the corner, once the light hit the corner Kendall fell back against the wall and dropped his torch. "Kendal!" Logan shouted and ran to Kendall's side. Logan tried to coax him into saying something but he just shook his head and pointed forward. Logan gently picked up the light and shined it at where Kendall was pointing.

When Logan saw what the problem was, he cringed and his body collapsed. Logan continued to shake his head and he leaned forward gently touching the foot of his best friend that lay on the floor, unconscious. "Carlos?" Logan whimpered and gently shook his leg. Suddenly Logan jumped forward and began to shake Carlos shoulders dramatically. "Carlos! Wake up buddy come on!" he screamed. When he looked up, he saw James body lying less than metre away. "Holy shit!" Logan screamed and slammed into a wall and pushed himself away.

Carlos suddenly began to moan and Logan rushed over to him, "Los! Litos! can you hear me!" Logan screamed pulling at his shoulders.

"Loges?" Carlos murmured.

"Yeah Los I'm here"

"Come closer" Carlos whispered and Logan leaned closer. "You, JUST GOT PRANKED!" Carlos screamed and jumped up with James following him and they danced around.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Logan screamed, his teeth gritted and hands sealed tight into a fist. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Logan continued to scream, suddenly grabbing Carlos by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "What is wrong with you!" Logan screamed on his face.

The expression of sheer joy was still spilled on Carlos' face as he just chuckled. "Calm down Logie Bear, just a prank"

"Pretending to be dead is not fucking okay!" Logan pushed him harder into the wall, glaring into his eyes and Carlos' smile dropped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would be so effected by it" Carlos apologised. Logan gently let go of Carlos and walked backward and leant against the stair rail.

"Logan?" James whispered putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me and Kendall through?" Logan said out loud and James was taken back, retreating his hand as he stared at Logan in shock who was still staring at his feet.

"I know we had a bet. But, I'm sorry. I wan't to go home" Logan's voice cracked and he trudged away.

Kendall still sat against the wall, staring at the spot where Carlos and James were lying just before. "Kendall?" he heard a faint murmur, but he didn't move the slightest. Kendall didn't know whether he was wrong or pissed off or disappointed, but he agreed with Logan. He wanted to go home. Although he still wouldn't say it aloud. "Kendall?" he heard the murmur again and he finally looked up, to see a concerned James and Kendall had to fight his instinct to punch him in the face. Yet, he only looked away.

"Leave me" Kendall simply stated.

"Come on buddy, talk to me" James pleaded.

"Talk to you? You want me to talk to you? After the stunt you two just pulled how do you expect me to tolerate you?" Kendall said in disbelief, anger coming strong through his voice.

"Kendall please" James pleaded feeling the tears coming through.

"Just get away from me!" Kendall finally snapped, jumping away from James and following Logan downstairs.

James stayed kneeling in his spot, staring at his knuckles that were pushed against the ground turning them white. "James?" he heard the faint whisper from Carlos who placed a hand on his shoulder and James retreated it away.

"Why! Why the hell did I listen to you!? Logan told us not to move! Not to do anything stupid and what did we do, the total opposite! Now I don't even know if our life ling friends or better yet our brother will talk to us ever again! Its all your fault!" James screamed at Carlos without thought, causing him to flinch.

"James I'm sorry" Carlos' voice cracked as he cowered back. After finally thinking this through he realised that this wasn't the best prank idea, especially if he was to lose his brothers over it. Kendall and Logan had never been this angry at them before, they would usually yell at him and then apologise straight after. But not this time, they walked off without the slightest though of sympathy.

Carlos missed his brothers already, usually he could feel the love and warmth radiating off them and it made Carlos feel secure. Although this time, Carlos felt Hatred and cold in the atmosphere and he felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have been so stupid to think of something like this.

"Just leave me alone Carlos, please" James whispered with a pleading tone as he shook his head, fighting back the tears. As soon as he finished yelling at Carlos he wanted to pull him into a hug and say sorry. But the more James thought about, he knew that Carlos didn't deserve it. He wasn't going to be let off easy this time, James wasn't going to just stick up for him this time. He wasn't going to feel sorry for him. Though James did know that it wasn't entirely Carlos' fault, James disobeyed Logan as well, he also played the prank. He was just upset and angry and it was clouding up his thoughts.

He hated seeing his brothers like this, feeling like this towards him.

* * *

**_Okay, so finally second chapter, I've had it written, but didn't get around to publishing it. But I'm hoping its all good and no mistakes and stuff! I kind of just skimmed it, so bare with me. But umm, incase you all didn't notice theres something fishy going down with the romance! _**

**_Everything will be clear, but just a short explanation...Jo and Kendall are a couple and Logan and Camille. I'm still conflicted whether I like Lomille or not, so..well I know I don't like writing them. But I love Kendall and Jo I can't remember their ship haha, its like Ko or something hahaha okay thats definitely not it! _**

**_But a lot of people hate Kendall and Jo because they look like brother and sister and stuff, so I thought that mixing it up would be fun, but don't worry, if you don't like it, it wont be to fluffy. Just short scenes like that with Logan and Jo, so there shouldnt be any kissing..well we shall see. But now im blabbering on! So! _**

**_Basically, or just quickly, there will be a huge scene between a certain couple at the end, with the whole one person living stuff...So yeah! :D _**

**_Stay tuned and Tahnee out! _**

**_xx_**


End file.
